What Should Have Happened
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen when Fabian kissed Joy.


**Hey so I decided to do this cute little one-shot. So pretty much this is if Nina was really in the bathroom instead of the house when Fabian kissed Joy. Enjoy!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I can't believe what I just saw. Joy and Fabian. Kissing. I guess he really has moved on. Why does my heart hurt so much? I still care about him. As soon as I was able to move I ran from behind the curtain not bothering for Fabian to explain himself. I ran into Amber in the hall.

"Nina what's wrong?" Amber asked me.

"Fabian- and he- and-" I tried to get out.

"Bullet points," she demanded.

"Fabian kissed Joy," I sighed

Amber was speechless. I knew if I ran to the house I could most likely die so I just ran to the bathroom. I didn't bother on telling Amber to not tell Fabian where I was because he wouldn't even think about coming to the girl's bathroom. I walked into one of the stalls and let the tears flow right out of me. I can't believe him! I thought I knew him! I thought he still liked me. I guess I was wrong. He likes Joy. No! He loves Joy. Not me. If he did like or even love me he would be here right now holding me in his strong arms never letting me go. I love him. I'm still in love with him. He hurt me. He broke my heart. I kept crying for who knows how long.

_**Fabian's POV**_

I saw Nina run away. I was in shock. Who did I kiss? I turned to who I thought was my Nina. I took off her mask and saw Joy's face. I hate this girl more than ever! She doesn't take a hint! I don't like her like that. She is just a friend to me! I have to go find Nina. She needs to know the truth! I started to leave only for Joy to grab onto my arm.

"Fabes where are we going?" Joy asked in her annoying voice.

"_I'm _going to find Nina to tell her that our kiss was an accident," I said sternly looking at her.

"What? You kissed back though."

"Only because I thought you were Nina. The one girl I _do_ want to kiss."

"Why do you like that American so much? She isn't your type. I am."

"She _is_ my type. I've never liked you like that. And do _not _call 'that American'."

"But she's not like us."

"I know. She's better." After that I left.

I ran through the curtains hoping that Nina was still there talking to Amber. I saw Amber, but no Nina. Once Amber saw me I could tell I was in trouble. She walked up to me and slapped my arm as hard as she could. For a girl who doesn't lift a finger she has a strong swing.

"It was an accident!" I tried to explain.

"So you just fell on Joy's lips did you?"

"Look. I thought she was Nina. She had Nina's mask on and they are wearing the same dress. I just need to talk to her," I said holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

I could tell Amber believed what I said. Her face softened a little but not much. She sighed.

"She's in the bathroom." I started to walk through the ladies bathroom. "But you can't go in there!" Amber stopped me.

"Why not?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Because it's the _girl's _bathroom."

"Look Amber I _really _need to ralk to her."

"Sorry, but I can't."

I turned around about to walk back to the dance. I barely turned my head to see Amber starting to walk away from the door. I quickly turned around and booked it to the ladies room. Unfortunately Amber was able to stop me before I could enter the door.

"Nice try," she said with a triumphant smirk.

"Look Amber. I thought you want Fabina to happen again?"

"I do!"

"Well if I don't talk to Nina about what just happened then there will be no chance for us to get back together again."

"But! Ugh fine. Go ahead," Amber said getting out of my way.

I walked into the bathroom only to hear soft sobs coming from one of the stalls.

_**Nina's POV**_

I heard someone come into the bathroom. I didn't care if they heard me cry. They wouldn't care. Soon enough they knocked on my stall door. I looked down and saw boy shoes. Eddie wouldn't care about me and Jerome and Alfie would be too busy pranking people to care.

"Who is it?" I croaked out.

"It's Fabian. Nina I need to talk to you."

"Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?"

"Joy isn't my girlfriend."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because she... Nina just let me in and I can explain it better."

"No."

"Please Nina."

"No!"

"Fine you give me no other choice."

What did he mean by that? The next thing I knew Fabian was crawling under my door. As soon as he stood up we both realized there was little space between us. Good thing I have been crying because otherwise he would be able tell that I was blushing. How is it possible that he is able to do this to me? I am completely pissed off at him and yet he still causes me to blush. I turned around so i didn't have to look into his beautiful blue eyes. Fabian put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was hurt. Why?

"Look Nina. I thought she was you. She was wearing your mask. I swear if I knew it was Joy and not you I wouldn't have kissed her. I care about you."

"Fabian I can't believe that. I thought we would get back together tonight."

"You do?"

"I did."

"How can I prove to you that I care about you and not Joy?"

"I don't think you can."

"Let me try something."

"What?"

I wasn't able to say anything else. Fabian grabbed my head pushed me against the wall of the stall and kissed me. I was unbelievable. At some point I started to kiss back. I felt Fabian's tongue flick my bottom lip asking for and entrance. I let him in. My hands somehow found his hair and tangled themselves in it. I do love Fabian and this is how it should be. He pulled me closer into him while deepening the kiss. We both smiled into the kiss realizing that we love each other. All too soon we were losing air. We broke the kiss.

"Nina I love you," Fabian said with his hands still on my cheeks.

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. My head on his chest inhaling his scent. After five minutes of hugging we heard someone coming in and knocking on the stall.

"Guys. People are wondering where you two are," Amber said.

We let go and left to go back to the dance. Just before we went through the curtian Fabian pulled me aside.

"Nina I have to ask you this before something happens and we go back to the way we were fifteen miutes ago-"

"Yes," I said intrupting him.

"You don't know what i was going to say."

"You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend again."

"Okay maybe you did know what I was going to say."

"So it looks like we are Fabina again."

"Amber will be thrilled."

We walked back to the dance with our finger intwined. As soon as everyone saw us everyone started to yell with joy. Well everyone but Joy. We shared another kiss. This one wasn't like the one we had in the bathroom. It was much sweeter. I love him so much. Joy ran passed us with tears running down her face. Fabian was too into the kiss to notice. After that we shared the dance I wanted all night. This was the best night ever!

**The End**

**There you have it. Oh and today is a special day... MY SWEET 16! ! ! I am now 16 years old! I can't be happier. And tomorrow I'm spending the whole day with my amazing boyfriend. I'm super happy. And don't worry I'll update soon. PEACE!**


End file.
